leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki Remodel
This forum is meant for the community to discuss whether we want to have a wiki remodel. This includes a new logo, new colors for links, buttons, etc, and a new background. Discuss any ideas you have. 06:50, 2/12/2012 Discussion *I was thinking about possibly changing our wiki name to Riot Wiki with a white background and a Riot Wiki logo. Our main colors would be red, black, and white. This is simply an idea though. I have also thought about a royal blue and gold colored wiki. 06:53, 2/12/2012 **Are there any concept images with the colors? it would be alot easier to make a decision then. also im just not shure since the wiki itself is based completely around League. how much more info could we add concerning riot itself? I mean if anything we could make a few dedicated pages to the company. and one last point :) i feel most people could easily find this wiki based off the name rather than the company. 03:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) **Riot is a copyrighted logo/name. Changing it to Riot Wiki would be a mess with copyrights/whatnot. 03:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) **I don't think it should be red, white, and blue as the colors, but I think just Red and Navy Blue, with maybe a bit of gold would be nice.' —' The ₯℘℘ΓΣ₢∆N₢Σℜ ♠ YaoiBlossom 22:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *I strongly oppose changing our name to "Riot Wiki" because we aren't a wiki about Riot, we're a wiki about League of Legends. 20:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) **I agree with this. We are specifically about League of Legends, not just Riot. It would be somewhat misleading.' —' The ₯℘℘ΓΣ₢∆N₢Σℜ ♠ YaoiBlossom 22:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *I think that the idea of having a compilation of champions/skins was brought up a while ago, and I like the idea. Also, I don't think we should become Riot Wiki because like Neon said, we are about League of Legends, not Riot. 20:34,2/16/2012 *Yea, no need to become the Riot Wiki, since we are about League of Legends. 17:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) *May i ask why do you want it to be changed into Riot Wiki, Tech? 10:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :*I never said I wanted to, it's merely an idea. 19:23,2/26/2012 Bringing up my other point: We should get a new background. I was thinking that it should have all 2011 champions, since 2011 is when the wiki really flourished (imo). 03:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Does anybody have a solid idea on what to use for a new background? I like the dark theme for the wiki with the base color of navy or blue. Also so type of gold would be nice too. Any images or ideas to use? 22:21,2/26/2012 *This, this, this? It's some of the random result. Or was it somewhat similar to those? -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 01:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :*I like the first one the most. The only problem with all of them would be updating it whenever we get 5-10 champions or so. Also, I was thinking of some of the things mentioned in this previous forum. 05:18,2/28/2012 Why change? [[User:Ilkcs|'Kitty']] [[User_talk:Ilkcs|'(^_~)']] 00:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion: I think this wiki should conform to what the LoL website has: parchment looking background with a manilla color, blue links, black font, etc. Also I found that when I read this wiki for to long (like with similar websites) the white font on a dark background strains my eyes too much. --Youassassin >> << 12:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *I agree with this suggestion. I do think we need to be careful about the color scheme if these changes come to pass. For example, I've noticed that when I spend too long on the wiki, the white text on the dark background strains my eyes too. BUT, I've also noticed the opposite to be true. Using Gmail with its default color scheme (black text, white background), strains my eyes even more. Gamer glasses ftw lol. Sydeyc 03:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Decision *I think the wiki would be much nicer with this background and with a gold header and gold links. Any opposers? 01:40,3/2/2012 :Has nothing to do with LoL for the most part, we already had it, I don't like gold links because they look gaudy and detract from the actual content of a page, etc., etc. 01:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :*What about this? I don't think the navy goes with the orange, but we can always adjust our colors to match with that background. 07:06,3/5/2012 :*I will be contacting staff about helping change the background to this image and possibly changing our color scheme. Any final ideas, changes, or adjustments anyone would like to add? 01:25,3/12/2012 :*Orange and Blue are complementary colors. They go fine together. Be wary of using yellow links, though. They are rather difficult to read on most backgrounds. LionsLight 15:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :*Ok I will ask staff to change the background then. In the mean time here are the finalized colors: Header: ? Links: ? Base: ? Background Image: Orange Please discuss what the colors should be for the ones with question marks. 23:59,3/19/2012 I think we should have staff also help us with re-creating a new main page and add a nice slider. Perhaps even help clean some of our CSS and JS. 18:44,3/24/2012 :Background image is stark, hard to complement with colors, would have a large section of it taken out for the body, and is of awful quality. 18:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::What about this image? 23:18,3/24/2012 :::I prefer the first image over this one. While it will get cut off for the body of the page, it would lose less than this second proposal. Image quality shouldn't be much of an issue, I'm sure we can find better resolutions for this.--Sydeyc 21:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I personally want to implement the first one, but I feel as if the second one would be more appropriate since that's the loading screen for LoL, where as the first image is the old one. 22:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think this wiki has a very perticular style that I honestly don't think should change drastically. Also, the very first pic posted in this forum is okay but has nothing to do with LoL, all the orange/yellow ones are a terrible decision IMO. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 07:44, April 27, 2012 (UTC)